


Cute Distraction

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [43]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Jace cuddling kittens, Kittens, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus is just trying to work. And Jace is making it deliberately difficult, until Alec intervenes.





	Cute Distraction

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Cute Distraction || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Cute Distraction

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, cuddly kittens

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Fine, just do what you have to do." - "Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?" for Malace.

Magnus is just trying to work. And Jace is making it _deliberately_ difficult, until Alec intervenes.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Cute Distraction_

Magnus was trying very hard to work. He was _trying_. But one of his Shadowhunters was making it utterly impossible for him to concentrate. Glowering a little, he turned toward the blonde sprawled out on the floor. Jace was laying on his back, legs and arms spread, cats _everywhere_. One was curled together under his left arm, one on his chest, three had snuggled up to his legs and a small kitten was even nestled into his hair.

"Alexander, please remove your parabatai from the living room, I'm trying to _work here_."

Alec grunted from the kitchen and made his way over toward them, a frown on his features. "What did you do this time, Jace? You're only solely _mine_ when you agitated him. He's too possessive to give up rights otherwise."

"I don't know. I've just been laying here", grunted Jace in return, looking confused and shrugging.

Alec made a small noise as he looked at his disheveled parabatai, sprawled out on the floor, with cats cuddled up to him. Slowly, Alec went ahead to sit next to Magnus.

"Yeah. I get it", grunted Alec in agreement, patting Magnus' thigh.

"What? What do you get?", asked Jace confused, slowly growing frustrated with his lovers. "I'm not even doing anyth–Whatever. Fine. Just, do what you have to do. Concentrate on your _work_."

"Well, I _would love to_ , but can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?", requested Magnus with an edge of irritation.

Confused, Jace sat up, holding the tiny kitten gently so it remained nestled into his hair. It was easily the cutest thing Magnus had ever seen, but he had work to do. He could not allow either of his ridiculously attractive Shadowhunters to distract him all the time. Alexander, he had learned by now that Magnus tended to easily be distracted by his lovers, so whenever Magnus had work to do, the archer – bless his heart – steered clear. Jace however had no concept of tact.

"Alexander, be a dear", said Magnus once more, grabbing the archer and pulling him into a kiss. "Anything, just… remove this distraction from my workspace."

Jace grunted in protest when his parabatai just walked up to him and picked him up bridal-style to carry him to the bedroom. The kitten slipped down to rest in the crook of Jace's neck. Here he was, just trying to befriend Magnus' ridiculous amount of cats, and now he was being punished for it? Thrown out? _Why_?

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have taken a new round of prompts on tumblr (go visit me at [takaraphoenix](takaraphoenix.tumblr.com) to follow future prompts!), which means from here on out, they'll come as I write them. Because this time around, I am not just posting them on tumblr to then be stuck with a mass of drabbles to be posted some other time.


End file.
